Sepetik memori SN
by Akira Naru-desu
Summary: Penggalan memory manis Uchiha Sasuke dalam mendapatkan sang Uzumaki/ S.N. YAOI. RnR.Kupersembahkan untuk para reader sebagai ucapan maaf dan terimakasih atas ketelatan update fic saya n udah nunggu... :)


** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rate : T**

**Gendre : Romance,Drama**

**Warning : YAOI,ANEH,GAJE, TYPOS,DLL**

**~Pertemuan pertama~**

Uchiha Sasuke identik dengan kata 'Sempurna'– jika kita mengabaikan pribahasa 'Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna'.

Tapi..

Coba saja, kau tanya kepada gadis-gadis di Universitas Hidden Leave– Jepang, "siapakah lelaki paling sempurna yang pernah kau kenal?"

Maka dengan teriakan lantang dan wajah berbinar cinta, gadis itu akan menjawab: UCHIHA SASUKE.

Alasannya?

Tentu saja dia adalah lelaki yang tampan yang mempunyai sejuta pesona dengan tubuh proporsional bak bintang iklan produk susu. Wajah mahal aristokratnya dirias dua iris onyx malam yang tajam, dibungkus dengan kulit alabster tanpa jerawat. Fisik yang sempurna bukan? Ah.. Tidak hanya itu, kesempurnaannya bersingkron dengan keadaan finansial yang takkan habis tujuh turunan. Selain otak jeniusnya yang menjadi pusat perbincangan para manusia yang iri.

Dan menurut Sasuke sendiri– semua itu tidaklah cukup untuk membuat hidupnya sempurna. Baginya, hidup itu tidak mungkin mencapai kesempurnaan.

Tapi..

Sejak pertama kali pertemuan pertamanya dengan 'Uzumaki Naruto'– mahasiswa ajaran baru yang memasuki Univesitasnya tahun ini, yang otomatis menjadi juniornya– telah merubah pandangan Sasuke yang selama ini dipegangnya dengan kukuh, meruntuhkannya dalam kurun waktu sehari.

Uzumaki Naruto dengan semua keindahan yang dimilikinya.

"Sumimasen! Ano.. Apakah anda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke? Presiden mahasiswa itu?"

"Hn."

"Yeah! Syukurlah.. Ketemu juga, Heheh.." Pemuda manis itu terkekeh dengan ringan. "Saya Uzumaki Naruto. Hobby makan Ramen. Cita-cita menjadi seniman terhebat didunia,ttebayou!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Bukan, bukan karena ia melongo dengan kedatangan pemuda manis yang bertingkah aneh itu.

"Bolehkah saya berfoto denganmu senpai? Onegai~! Aku mendapatkan hukuman dari panitia untuk mencarimu dan harus mendapatkan foto bersama dengan senpai~ "

"Hn."

"Ah! Arigatou,ttebayou!" Lalu Naruto berdiri mendekat kepada Sasuke dan menyiapkan kamera didepan wajah mereka berdua.

Baru kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menolak hal yang tidak disukainya.

KLIK

Satu gambar terambil. Dua pemuda tampan tengah tersenyum menatap kamera.

"Arigatou Senpai! Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

Uzumaki berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang mematung dengan semua degupan jantung yang bertalu kencang.

Uchiha Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Deg.. Deg... Deg...

"Uzumaki Naruto..

Orang yang akan menyempurnakan hidupku."

Pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Sasuke baru kali ini ia merasa bahagia dan ' bergairah'.

_'Uchiha Naruto? Tidak terdengar buruk juga. Dan.. Sejak kapan ada orang yang bisa mengerti gumamanku?'_

_._

_._

**~Pernyataan Cinta**~

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi seorang Sasuke untuk meyakinkan pemuda bernama Naruto– yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama bertemu– bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya. Tidak main-main bahkan waktu perjuangan Sasuke adalah hampir tiga tahun.

Setelah pernyataan pertamanya ditolak oleh pemuda pirang itu karena ternyata Naruto adalah seorang straiht dan sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Tapi..

Sasuke tak pernah menyerah. Ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Karenanya, ia tak pernah tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Dimusuhi Naruto, dihindari Naruto bahkan sampai sang Uzumaki menganggapnya orang yang paling dibencinya. Sasuke tak pernah putus asa. Obsesinya terhadap Naruto malah semakin bertambah.

Uchiha tidak mengemis. Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan caranya sendiri.

Hingga..

Tepat saat ulang tahunnya ke 22. Sasuke mendapatkan kado terindah dalam hidupnya. Waktu itu, tak tanggung-tanggung didepan semua orang Naruto menyatakan cintanya. Ya– walaupun dengan sedikit 'berbeda'.

"BRENGSEK! PUAS KAU HAH!" Uzumaki tunggal memukul wajah Sasuke hingga membuatnya terjembab karena tak siap mendapatkan pukulan mendadak. Naruto menatapnya nanar dan berkaca-kaca. "PUAS.. hiks.. KAU TEME.. hiks! KAU BERHASIL MENYAKITIKU BRENGSEK!" Naruto duduk menindih perut Sasuke yang masih termangu dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi,Dobe!" Sasuke sedikit emosi dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

Buk! Satu pukulan lagi berhasil Naruto layangkan pada wajah sang Uchiha yang tidak melawan sama sekali. "Setelah.. Hiks.. Kau membuatku jadi seorang Gay! Kau malah menyakitiku Teme! Hiks.. Kau membohongiku! Katanya kau mencintaiku, tapi setelah aku mencintaimu. Kau hiks.. k-kau.. malah kencan bersama wanita lain! Hiks..!" Naruto merosot. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang Uchiha bungsu. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sementara itu, sang Uchiha terlihat shock. "Katakan sekali lagi Dobe!"

"Apa?! Itu terlalu panjang Teme, hiks..."

Sasuke melongo.

"Katakan! Kau mencintaiku!"

Naruto bangkit. Wajahnya nampak berlipat kusut tapi tak mengurangi semua keindahan wajahnya. "Kenapa? Kau mau menertawakanku, HAH? DASAR BRENGSEK!" Ia semakin emosi.

"Katakan saja Dobe!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, BRENGSEK!"

Grep!

"Dasar bodoh. Orang yang kau lihat kemarin itu istri kakakku! Namanya Kurama," lirih Sasuke seraya tersenyum bahagia. "Aku memang mencintaimu, bodoh! Tak mungkin aku berpaling darimu, Dobe."

E-eh?

Hening..

"A-APUAAAAA?!"

Sasuke tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana wajah Naruto terbakar malu. Hari itu adalah hari dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa didepan umum. Ya.. Tertawa karena ke-Dobe-an kekasihnya. Semua orang yang menjadi saksi resminya SasuNaru bertepuk tangan untuk kebahagian mereka.

Lalu, Sasuke menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

.

**~Wisuda dan Pertunangan~**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah mahasiswa yang jenius. Nilai IPK sempurna bukanah hal yang sulit untuknya. Seperti saat kelulusannya sebagai mahasiswa Konoha University ia tercatat sebagai juara umum.

Tidak aneh jika dia dijadikan sebagai perwakilan teman-temannya untuk menyempaikan sepatah dua patah kata saat acara wisuda.

Saat Sasuke berada didepan podium, ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa gugup saat ribuan mata memandang takjub kepadanya. Ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke gugup karena sebentar lagi akan mengungkapkan pidato singkatnya.

Eh?

Benarkah seorang Uchiha Sasuke gugup karena alasan itu?

"Sasuke terlihat gugup." Diantara barisan penonton, Itachi berkomentar saat melihat wajah tegang adiknya. Fugaku dan Mikoto terlihat mengangguk setuju. Tentu saja hanya mereka yang menyadari kegugupan sang bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal dengan tampang datarnya itu.

"Sasu-teme pasti bisa, ttebayou!" Naruto berseru menyemangati kekasihnya dari jauh. Fugaku tersenyum, lalu Mikoto begitu saja memeluk Naruto gemas.

"Naru-chan~~!" Mikoto tampak seperti sedang memeluk boneka kesayangannya, sampai-sampai Fugaku harus melepaskan pelukan maut Mikoto karena khawatir melihat calon menantunya yang hampir pingsan. Itachi berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya yang hampir meledak karena melihat raut wajah sang ayah yang mendeathglare istrinya sendiri.

Sepertinya, kehadir anNaruto membuat keluarga Uchiha yang kaku itu menjadi lebih hangat dan berbedas.

Sasuke sangat beruntung, batin Itachi ngiri.

Lalu?

"Terima kasih atas kesempatannya..,"

Suara baritone sang Uchiha bungsu membuat semuanya kini terfokus kearahnya. Sasuke menelan ludahnya– gugup.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang akan menjadi sejarah untukku dan mungkin untuk seseorang yang telah mengisi seluruh hatiku dengan namanya," ucap Sasuke lembut memandang Naruto dengan onyxnya yang tajam.

Naruto seakan terhipnotis dan ribuan orang menatikan kelanjutan pidatonya. Wajah Naruto menghangat karenanya, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman tulusnya kepada sang Uchiha, kemudian mengangguk sebagai tanda semangat.

"Hari ini..," Sasuke berhenti sejenak setelah mendapatkan senyuman manis Naruto. "Disaksikan oleh ribuan orang. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, ingin mengungkapkan maksudku berdiri dipodium ini," lanjut Sasuke kemudian pemuda tampan itu menarik napasnya.

"Teruntuk orang yang paling kucintai didunia ini...

Uzumaki Naruto...

.

.

Will you marry me?"

.

.

Suasana sangat hening..

Semua orang nampak terkejut dengan 'pidato' singkat sang Uchiha bungsu.

Lalu?

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Koor semua Fujodanshi serempak. Bahkan Mikoto kini pingsan dipangkuan Itachi dengan keadaan bahagia setengah hidup.

Naruto mengis terharu dipelukan Fugaku. "Hiks.. Dasar Teme sialan! Dia membuatku malu! Hiks!.."

Fugaku menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. "Hn. Bulan depan kalian akan menikah."

Dan?

Fugaku memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan –ayah–bangga–padamu–nak!

Sasukepun menyeringai. "Hidupku, sebentar lagi akan sempurna. Kau takkan pernah bisa lari dariku lagi, Dobe-chan."

.

.

**END**

Hanya sebuah drabble abal yang disajikan untuk para reader yang setia dengan fic-ficku meskipun ngaret updatenya. Heheh...

Ini sebagai ucapan maaf dan terimakasihku kepada reader-san..

Gomen kalo banyak kurangnya..

Akhir kata..

Reviewnya boleh dimintaa? Hihihi...


End file.
